Faith, Trust and the hunger games
by Susie3876
Summary: The 73rd Hunger Games, you have to have faith in your District, Trust in your allies. So now let the games begin! Rated T for language and hunger games stuff.
1. READ

**ALL TRIBUTES HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED! I will submit the first reaping tomorrow and I hope you will like it and here are the tributes**

District 1:

Girl Aura Lear

Boy Glint Acton

District 2:

Girl Sara Latvia

Boy Jason Lasil

District 3:

Girl Laurel Celeste

Boy Blaze Spark

District 4:

Girl Mallory Steinman

Boy Jacob Cliff

District 5:

Girl Saffiron Caraway

Boy

District 6:

Girl Autumn verbal

Boy Johnny Lightning

District 7:

Girl Kadmiium Casper

Boy Cygnus Ertoldia

District 8:

Girl Cyan Clannad

Boy Wolfgang Hill

District 9:

Girl Emma Neves

Boy Danzo Founder

District 10:

Girl Heaven Kirkland

Boy Jay Lenardson

District 11:

Girl Nightingale Dessen

Boy Bailey Reynolds

District 12:

Girl Kattel Leapwillow

Boy Deno Kane

**Okay I am going to change the title to Faith, Trust and The Hunger Games and these are some other things I thought I should add I will give a brief description of the reapings one chapter at a time, it will vary POV, I know who's gonna win and May the odds be**_** ever**_** in your favor!**

**Kate**


	2. Reapings

**Hi so I've got all of the characters so here's the first chapter, I will do all the reapings, I'll do a brief summary though oh and I couldn't be stuffed to name all the escorts. I will not have sponsor points they are to difficult and don't like me. My friend (who shall remain nameless) will help me write and I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT IT'S HARD OKAY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY all I own is the plot and girl from 12.**_

**District 1**

The stupid idiotic capitolese escort fishes her hand around the female bowl she finally grabs one "Lenia Hynt" a small girl with black hair starts to make her way through the crowd "I VOULENTEER!" A tall girl with light blonde hair, dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin runs out wearing a white sleeveless 3 quarter length dress that complements her eyes and skin quite nicely. "Well come on up _darling_," the girl visibly cringes at herself being called _darling_ "what might your name happen to be?" the escort asks "Aura Lear," she answers confidently "Well _darling_ congratulations now lets find out your fellow tribute," she bounces across to the boys bowl. "Glint Acton," a blond boy struggling to keep himself together shakily walks up to the stage "any volunteers? No well then shake hands you two," they shook hands "Now let me introduce our district 1 tributes for the 73rd annual hunger games" everybody was whooping and cheering as the tributes were taken inside the Justice building.

**District 2**

The people of district 2 stand in orderly lines as the children get in to positions. "Welcome our past 10 victors onto the stage!" everyone cheered and screamed and applauded the people coming on to the stage "Now let's watch our special clip from the capitol!" the movie went on about how the capitol is the districts savior, how the hunger games came into existence and how lucky we are blah, blah, blah "Now let's see who our tributes are this year as always. Ladies first," he dips his dainty hand into the glass bowl "Jenna…." "I VOULENTEER AS TRIBUTE" a strong looking, dark haired girl with a look of determination in her eyes runs out of the crowd. The girl has dark brown eyes and skin with a dark tan and she is quite tall. "Well come up to the stage," the girl quickly walks up to the stage smirking. "What's your name?" "Sara Latvia," she says full of confidence. "Well you seem very enthusiastic about this now on to the boy tribute," the escort waists no time picking one strait from the top "Haden Mired," nobody walks up. The escort repeats the name "Haden Mired…Well if nobody is going to come up we may as well take volunteers," "I volunteer," a tall, muscular blonde haired blue eyed young man comes to the walkway "Thank you," the escort says as he walks up to the stage. "What's your name young man?" "Jason Lasil" "Well then Mrs. Mayor would you like to speak?" the straight faced middle aged woman gives a curt nod and walks up to the podium and says a few words and motions for the two tributes to shake hands and moves back for the escort to talk again "May I introduce the district 2 tributes for the 73rd annual hunger games Sara Latvia and Jason Lasil!" the tributes enter the justice building to say goodbye to the ones they love.

**District 3**

The not so capitolized escort runs her hand briefly over the female tributes names she picks one everybody holds their breath "Laurel Celeste!" a girl with short brown hair, big brown eyes, glasses and pale skin starts crying, no balling her eyes out. The escort motions for the peacekeepers to bring her to the stage "on to the boys," she says rolling her eyes at the girl "Blaze Spark," "WHAT?" the boy walks out to the walkway. He marches obediently up to the stage with the peacekeepers help the look of shear determination on his face. "Well let me introduce our tributes for the 73rd hunger games!" she doesn't even mention their names but as they walk into the justice building the escort says "hurry up I have a party to get to."

**District 4**

"Welcome, Welcome to the reaping of the 73rd hunger games!" the escort clapped to herself "Hurry up and pick the tributes already!" someone yelled from the crowd "alright alright hold your horses we have to watch a clip first!" the district watched the movie patiently "okay now lets find out who will represent this fabulous district this year! How about boys first this year," she walked over to the boys tribute bowl she didn't hesitate in picking a name "Jacob Cliff!" she called out to the crowd. A young man stepped out from the crowd smiling like a child that got told they were going to get chocolate. His brown hair blowing in the wind as he ran to the stage his bright blue eyes complementing his smile perfectly. "Now on to the girls!" she is as quick with picking the tribute as the last "Mallory Steinman," a girl with bright red hair and green eyes steps forward smirking. "Here are our district 4 tributes for the 73rd annual hunger games Jacob Cliff and Mallory Steinman!" with that the tributes shook hands and went into the justice building.

**District 5**

The large hand of a fat escort goes into the bowl and brings out a piece of paper "Saffiron Caraway!" a tall girl with blond hair and sea blue eyes stepped out of the crowd and was escorted to the stage by peacekeepers. The escort was already at the male bowl. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop "Luca French!" he yelled across the city center a red haired boy comes out…. "I'll show you, I VOULUNTEER!" "What?" a little blonde boy waddles out you can see the look of determination fade away and be replaced by fear. "All righty then come on up," the little boy walked up to the stage obediently. "What might your name happen to be?" the escort says to the little boy "Erozel Matter." he says barely audible. "Okay then you two shake hands." The boy is hesitant to shake hands but he does after some encouragement. "The district 5 tributes Saffiron Caraway and Erozel Matter."

**District 6**

"Autumn Verbal," a very skinny girl with scrawny clothes walks out already crying her eyes out the escort must be soft because she gives Autumn a slight hug. "On to the male tribute," she says "Theo Long," a strong brutal looking boy walks out with a smug look on his face "I VOLUNTEER!" another strong looking young man comes out of the crowd his brown eyes the colour of bark. "And what might just _happen_ to be your name young man?" "Johnny Lightning." "Alrighty then, would you two please shake hands," Johnny tries to take Autumn's hand but she keeps trying to wipe away tears so he gives her a small hug instead. The escort reaches her hand to where her heart is and turns back to the crowd "May I present to you the tributes of district 6 Johnny Lightning and Autumn Verbal!"

**District 7**

"Kadmiium Casper!" a very short blonde girl crying at her standing position is escorted to the stage. "Well on to the boys," he reaches his hand into the bowl and plays with everyone when he fiddles with the paper he eventually grabs a piece of paper and walks back to the podium "Cygnus Ertoldia," a boy with dark brown eyes and light brown hair walks out into the walk way. Tears pooling in his eyes "Well let me introduce the tributes representing district 7 in the 73rd hunger games Kadmiium Casper and Cygnus Ertoldia!" the escort said as the tributes shook hands and walked into the Justice Building.

**District 8**

"Cyan Clannad," a girl with a surprised yet worried expression emerges from the crowd, her light brown hair bouncing as she walked. The escort waddles over to the male bowl. "Wolfgang Hill!" a young looking boy walks out from the crowd bearing a brave face. "Well, well, well let me introduce the district 8 tributes for the 73rd hunger games, Cyan Clannad and Wolfgang Hill!" the crowd stayed silent as the tributes were guided into the Justice building.

**District 9**

"Lets start wit the boys… Danzo Founder," a young man starts telling the boy next to him to go up "That's you right?" the first boy asks, the other boy answers with a shake of his head "My name is Garren Jent," the second boy adds. The peacekeepers take the first boy up to the stage and the literally have to drag him. "Oh well lets find out our young woman," she struts over to the girls bowl. "Emma Neves!" the escort cheers over the crowd, a very young looking girl steps out from the crowd and takes a shaky breath and is lead to the stage by peacekeepers. "Our tributes for the 73rd hunger games are Emma Neves and Danzo Founder!"

**District 10**

"Let's start with the girls, shall we?"The pink man says. "Heaven Kirkland," a girl with blonde hair walks over to the 12 year old section kisses a young girl who is crying on both cheeks and walks up to the stage expressionless. "Well then that was interesting… let us see who will be accompanying you as your fellow tribute," The mans pink skin clashes with the white of the cards. "Jay Lenardson!" a young man walks up to the stage with the look of determination on his face. "Heaven Kirkland and Jay Lenardson district 10's 73rd hunger games tributes!" The crowd had a small applause for the two as they walked into the Justice Building.

**District 11**

"Nightingale Dessen," a young girl with tanned skin and brown hair with clear tears streaming down her face walks up to the stage. The girl's tears keep streaming but slower when the escort announces the name of her district partner. "Bailey Reynolds," A young man emerges from the crowd expressionless, surprisingly. "These two are our tributes this year Nightingale Dessen and Bailey Reynolds!" the tributes and their escort walk into the Justice building, the girl still crying.

**District 12**

"Kattel Leapwillow!" Effie Trinket booms over the district center a young girl with auburn colored hair stands there frozen and people have to push her and say her name numerous times to get her out of her trance she walks up to the stage and waits fir her district partner to be called "Kyle Stone!" a young boy walks out, obviously terrified "I VOULEENTER!" a boy walks out and pushes past the younger boy. The young one hugs the older one and runs back into place. "What's your name?" "Deno Kane." "Alrighty then Kattel Leapwillow and Deno Kane District 12's tributes for the 73rd hunger games," the crowd claps and the tributes enter the Justice Building, the girl letting tears fall from her blue-grey eyes whilst the boy letting one lone tear fall from his also blue-grey eyes.

**Again I am incredibly sorry for the wait and I will try to now update every week and I've tried to satisfy all of your requests but yeah it's hard.**


	3. Arriving

**Hi this chapter is about the train and arriving at the capitol and I do not own the hunger games. SWEARING FROM NOW ON IN THIS STORY!**

**District 4**

**Mallory Steinman**

When we get on to the train I can't help but think what my mother and father would have said to me. "Good luck Mallory, come home soon." Mother would say, "We'll be routing for you!" Father would say just the thought of my dead family brings tears to my eyes. "Dear are you all right?" Candy our escort says "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I say "where's my room?" I ask. "Right through there first door on your right," "Thank you," I say quickly walking out of the buffet area. When I get to my room I can't hold them back any longer, I let the tears fall from my emerald green eyes. I miss them my mother's warm hugs, father's deep voice and my little brothers laugh. I would give any thing to see them again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door I quietly wiped away my tears and walked towards the dresser "What," I say. "Candy told me to come get you. You should eat." I'm pretty sure that was my district partner. Jacob was it. "Sure I'm just getting changed." I say, I hear heavy footsteps walking away from the door. I turn back to the dresser and find a blue top and some white shorts and slip on the shoes I was wearing before, leaving my bright red hair flowing down my back.

**Jacob Cliff**

Mallory comes out and Candy announces that we can eat now. There is way too much food. "We will be arriving in the capitol in 6 hours I would suggest that you give your selves enough time to look presentable," wit that she walks out of the carriage and in comes our mentor "Hi my name's Finnick and I will be your mentor. What are your names?" he says symbolizing to me and Mallory. "Mallory Steinman at your service," she says with sarcasm and a fake smile. "Jacob Cliff," I say and stick my hand out and he shakes it. "Well it's nice to meet you two, now let's talk strategy. Are you two going to be allies?" Finnick asks. "I don't see why not," Mallory says. I nod in agreement. "Alright now smile when they see you step out of the train." Finnick says leaving us alone in the carriage. "Allies?" I say holding out my hand. "Allies." She answers and shakes my hand. After that we talk and I found out that her family was the one that died in a fire, she is very sarcastic and all-round pretty nice. After a hour or s owe watched the recap of the reapings the only tributes that kept in my mind was 1, 2, the boy from 6 and the boy from 10, Candy then told us to get ready for the cameras. So I went into my room had a quick shower got a white blouse and beige pants on and dried my hair. When I walked out Mallory had on a blue strapless dress that came down to her knees. She actually looked pretty cool. As we walked out of the train the camera flashes almost blinded me. "Are they trying to give us a disadvantage already?" I said, Mallory laughed I guess she heard and Finnick chuckled and patted me on the back.

**District 7**

**Kadmiium Casper**

I had stopped crying by the time we got to the train and the guy that got reaped with me had obviously cried and when we got onto the train I started crying again as we sat down at the table to eat the guy hugged me tightly. So I cried into his chest for minuet but I stopped to get the piece of wood in my pocket, it had a heart on it with my name carved in the middle of it and the guy moved back. I looked at him confused. "You remind me a lot of my little sister," he says smiling so I smile to. "Alright Kadmiium, Cygnus are you exited to meet your mentors?" so that's his name, Cygnus. "So you're the kids we have to get out well I'm Johanna and this is Blight." A short woman with her brown hair in a pixie cut and big brown eyes. "You gonna tell us something useful?" Cygnus says. "If you haven't already noticed we are your life line and we could supply you with life or hold something back and let you die!"Johanna yell's in his face. "I'll take that as a no." and he storms out of the room. With that the man sits across from me and Johanna sits next to me. "Hi, I'm Kadmiium," I say turning towards Johanna. "I like you already, you're a pretty little girl ya know," Johanna says kinda smiling. "Thanks," I say.

**Cygnus Ertoldia**

I HATE her, I might DIE and she's not frigging telling me anything! God what an ass. The guy, Blight comes in to my room like an hour after. "You wanna hear some advice right? Get water, always purify it, hunt for food, cook it first and don't fight at the cornucopia but most importantly DON'T GET JOHANNA ANGRY!" Blight yells in my face. His hazel eyes full of seriousness. "Thanks for the advice mate really would've helped couple of hours ago," I say simply. "Hurry up and get ready for the capitol we're arriving in 'bout an hour." With that Blight walked out of the room. I got changed into a black t-shirt and some denim jeans and walked back into the dining car, I see Johanna and Kadmiium talking at the table. I sat down across from Kadmiium and Johanna started staring daggers at me. "Listen I'm sorry for what I said earlier okay," I say putting my hands up in innocence "Fine." Johanna says. "We're here." Blight says. We all get out of the train and are bombarded by blinding lights.


	4. Chariots

**Hi I will update at least once a week or when I feel like it so yeah. **_**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**_

**Caesar Flickerman **

The district one pair come out wearing a Victorian themed get up with Aura's hair being put up in a ponytail and then curled wearing a floor length pale pink gown with sleeves down to her elbows and Glint looking quiet dashing wearing a bold grey suit with a black tie and a bright red flowing cape. Both of them seem to be wearing a glimmering golden crown.

The district two couple is next wearing what looks to be a medieval warrior outfit. Covered in chainmail body suits wearing silver breast plates shoulder plates and a silver skirt for Sara. Jason wielding dual swords whilst Sara holding the one.

District three are looking…..unique with a cyborg interpretation Laurel wearing a one sleeved purple top, short tattered and torn short skirt with a meshed headdress and a metal eye cover with glass covering her right eye. Whilst Blaze is wearing a purple tattered and torn t-shirt and pants also wearing the eye cover but on his left eye.

District four is looking fabulous with a sea king and queen outfit. Mallory wearing an aqua fish tail head piece and a light blue long dress with the long selves slit and Jacob a ocean blue open t-shirt and some sea green board shorts with a coral crown.

District five is electrifying with light grey bodysuits and lightning bolts coming out from everywhere! Saffiron has a wired skirt on and looks devious with the lightning glowing under her chin. Erozel looks terrified as his lightning bolts light up.

The district six pair look quiet venerable with pieces of metal placed strategically on their bodies.

District seven look quiet interesting with Kadmiium on Cygnus' shoulder? Well anyway they are both dressed as lumberjacks, Cygnus wearing a red plaid blouse with rolled up sleeves and denim jeans. Kadmiium a red plaid blouse with t-shirt sleeves and it is cropped up to her belly button with denim short shorts, both holding an axe.

District eight is very colorful. Cyan wearing a white dress with all different patchwork sticking off, teal, turquoise, fuchsia, scarlet you name it! Wolfgang has the same structure wearing a white t-shirt and long pants with patchwork sticking off.

The district nine pair is dressed as bakers. Sky blue t-shirts, white aprons and white pants with stains and flour everywhere. Emma wearing a hairnet as well.

Here comes a pair wearing lots of leather. District ten's Heaven is wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and a brown leather vest with tassels, a tight black leather skirt and some knee high boots. Jay has a black top and long sleeved leather jacket also with tassels, black leather pants and some cowboy boots with silver spurs on the back.

District eleven are looking fruitful this year, Nightingale has on a grass dress with a marigold in her plated hair and a vine pattern wrapping around her right arm whilst Bailey is wearing some grass shorts and has a vine pattern starting at his lower back and wrapping around to his stomach.

District twelve is looking terrible. Kattel having bandages wrapped around her shoulder and coming back down to wrap around her chest and bandages also making her very short skirt. Deno has bandages making his shorts and they both look pretty banged up.

The Tributes this year look very interesting in my opinion.

**Autumn Verbal**

I feel vulnerable.

**Cyan Clannad**

I like my dress just like me, crazy and hectic. I can see some of the other tributes' outfits. The most impressive? District two I would say, it portrays them as vicious and brutal and I immediately feel as if they could kill me with heir fake swords, I portrays district two perfectly.

**Kattel Leapwillow**

I look as if I am going to DIE! "Do whatever they say" he said jeeze having a drunken idiot as a mentor really doesn't help. I can see Deno doesn't like his outfit either, probably because of the fact that people can see pretty much our whole body. I HATE the capitol!

**I hope you all liked the outfits! Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Violent reactions?**

**R&R**


	5. Training: day 1 edit

**Hi this chapter is about training and some other stuff.…. Enjoy!**

**Aura Lear (D1)**

It's the first day of training and I awake to find clothes set out on my dresser. I get changed and walk towards the smell of food. I sit down along with Glint and pile my plate with heaps of food like bacon, eggs, sausages, toast…. Good it smells good. When were done our escort Dimple walks out. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!" she drags me and Glint away from the table and into the elevator. When we get to the training center we were actually pretty early and soon enough everyone get's down so our head trainer Altala tells us how we can't fight and all that sorta jazz. Then we get to actually do something. I automatically walk over to the axe station and pick one that has the one blade but it's a pretty big one at that and a wooden handle. I start slashing everything insight and when I decide to stop and look at the damage, I see bits of fluff everywhere and mannequins' plastic cases dropping down and some other tributes staring at me. I scoff, throw the axe behind me and walk away towards the knot tying station with the district 4 tributes. I find that I could use some improvement so the girl, Mallory starts to help me. She's actually really nice and she definitely knows how to use knives. Jacob is really good at using a trident. I eventually go to find Glint and I find him acing edible plants. "So….." I start. "What's gonna keep me alive?" I ask him he is actually really smart. Altala call's us for lunch and I sit with Glint, Mallory, Jacob and Jason the guy from 2. "Where's Sara?" I ask Jason. "Over there," he mumbles with a mouth full of chicken. I follow his finger to find her sitting with district 12._Thats weird_. After lunch Glint and I go to the obstacle course and the climbing ropes. "That's the end of your first day. Go get some rest and be ready for tomorrow." Altala excuses us.

**Sara Latvia (D2)**

I wake up and get changed into the clothes that have been set out for me. The smell of breakfast leads me to the dinning room and I start piling my plate. After I'm almost finished Jason walks out and starts eating. 10 minuets later our escort, Mill makes us go down to training. Were actually pretty late so we stand in place and listen to Altala our head trainer tell us safety precautions and rules and stuff like that then we started training. I started with the rope climbing section and then moved onto the bow and arrow section. I saw the 12 girl having a go at 5 meters and she got it in the 8 mark. "Pretty impressive," I tell her. "Thanks," she says. "My name is Sara," her facial expression tells me she is trying to shot so I should shut up. She shots and gets it in the nine rim and smiles at her self. "My names Kattel," I reach for a bow and a quiver of arrows and walk towards the 15 meters and get it right on the bull's eye I smile to myself and turn to Kattel. Her mouth is hitting the floor and she has dropped the bow she was holding. "Wow," she says. I laugh internally just as Altala announces lunch. Me and Kattel get our lunch together and find a table. The guy from 12 sits on the other side of Kattel and gives her a questioning look "Oh right, Deno this is Sara, Sara this is Deno," I give him a kind smile and he returns with a mumble of a greeting. "So can you do anything other than shot a bow and arrow?" I ask Kattel. "Well I can throw a decent knife or two," she says. "What about you Deno," he looks at me thoughtfully "No idea," he simply says. We finish eating and Altala tells us we have about 3 hours left. So Kattel and I walk over to the rope tying station whilst Deno walks of to weapons. Altala tells us we have to go back to our floors just as we finish a basic snare. When I get back I see my stylist Cora and ask her when dinner will be ready. She said around 3 hours so I go into my room to have a well earned nap.

**Wolfgang Hill (D8)**

_First day of training. _that's the first thought that registers as soon as I wake up. _God help me._ As I'm getting dressed the smell of breakfast makes me hurry up. I get out and see Cyan stuffing her face, she sees me come in and with a sauce covered face she flashes me a smile, but quickly continues to stuff her face. When I get a good view of the food I understand why she was shoveling it in. I quickly pile my plate sky high but just as I'm getting a start on the potatoes our escort, Lataz shoves us into the elevator and takes us to the training center. When we get there we notice that there's actually a fair few districts already there. Soon enough one of the trainers starts telling us the rules. She tells us to start and I have no idea where to start. So I walk towards the weapons and try maces, swords, daggers, throwing knives and pretty much everything and find out that I'm actually good at using a bow and arrow. One of the trainers tells us its lunch so I pile my plate much like I did at breakfast and sit down. Cyan sits down just as I start eating with the girls from 10, 7 and 9 and the guys come over as well. I look up from my plate to see everybody at the table talking. I try to listen to the guys' conversation but they are mumbling and the girls are playing with each others hair so I don't even wanna know after I'm almost finished we get called back in. "What was all that about?" I ask Cyan. "I just got us some allies." She states obviously and walks of. _Smart ass._ I think to my self. I then have a go at the bow and arrows again and find my self getting a lot better. By the time the trainers tell us we have to go back to our floors I'm pretty sure I have established my weapon.

**Johnny Lightning (D6)**

I open my eyes and wish that I was back home with my little sister nagging me to play games with her and my mother telling me that breakfast is ready instead it's out stupid escort nagging me to get up and that breakfast is ready. I lazily get up and get changed and walk towards the dinning room. I start eating whilst the little girl is next to me trying to get information out of our mentor. "Listen girlie go with ya gut, that's what won me the games." Is all that he says. She nods and starts trying to fit as much food into her little mouth as possible. Honestly she looks like a chipmunk with nuts in her mouth, she reminds me of my littlest sister so much. After a while our nagging escort nags us to get down to the training center so we follow her and listen to Altala (one of the trainers) tells us some stuff that I cant be bothered to listen to. After she's finished babbling I walk over to the obstacle course and it's just a crawling net and a bunch of blocks that you have to climb over pretty easy honestly. Altala calls us for lunch and I sit by myself. The careers strut over and look me over. "Come sit with us," one of them says. I shake my head and they walk off. Autumn comes and sits with me and we eat in silence. We head back into training and I walk towards the climbing ropes. I tempted to go to the swords but that how I'm gonna get a score for my assessment. I conquer the climbing ropes with ease and go towards hand to hand combat. I just finish my fight when I get to go back to the floor.

**Sorry for the wait seriously. Hope you like. **


	6. Training: day 2

**Okay, 1. I suck at grammar and I don't have beta, I have word so meh. 2. I'm writing it like this so there can be more stuff in the chapters and 3. I'm not writing with every character POV because it will take to long. Please let me know if I'm interpreting your character/s properly and I'm still taking suggestions if you've thought of anything else like **_**interview outfits**_** or **_**interview angles**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or your characters. I only own the plot.**

**Laurel Celeste (D3)**

The second day of training and I have now figured out that I cannot use weapons at all after trying pretty much every thing. I leave the mace station to go to the camouflage station and find out I have quite the nick for it. The lunch break is short and I manage to stuff lunch down just as we get called back into the center. I go to the edible plants and insects and that I am definitely good at. At the plants and insect station I meet up with Blaze. "Hey," I say as he just notices me. "Hey," he replies. I leave him be from then on because he doesn't seem much of a talker. We head back to our floors and I'm told dinner will be ready in an hour or so. So I go to have a complicated shower and get ready for dinner.

**Erozel Matter (D5)**

The weird capitol person walked into my room and shouted in my ear to get up so I just pulled the blanket over my head. I got up after a while and got changed and had just enough time to scoff down something yummy they (in the capitol) call a pancake. When Saffiron and I get to the training center, I still don't know what to do so I follow her to the weapons. I look at them all and one looks really fun! It has a metal sharp thingy attached to a wooden stick. I pick it up and it's really heavy so I throw it angrily and it hits one of the targets. I stomp of to the dinning hall because its lunch and I'm hungry! Lunch was yum and I get back in the center and walk towards the climbing ropes and it's easier than the metal stick thing!

**Emma Neves (D9)**

"At least I've got a weapon," I tease Danzo while we eat breakfast. He sits down in a huff as I stick my tongue out at him. "Hurry now wouldn't want to be late," our escort beams at us as she drags us out the door and into the elevator. She shoves us out of the elevator and gives us a quick wave whilst pressing the 9 button about a million times. When we're all at the center we are free to go where we want to. I walk towards the climbing ropes and quickly figure out how good I am. We are all called for lunch and I find Cyan, Heaven and Kadmiium as they walk towards a table. We eat, talk and eat a lot more and then we have to go back into the center. I practice edible plants and insects waiting to get back to my floor to have a nice hot shower…

**Bailey Reynolds (D11)**

I wake up, get a shirt on, eat breakfast, again try to figure out the shower get changed and wait for Nightingale to get ready so we can start training. When she is finally ready we take the elevator down and get training, obstacle course managed to get a bruise from some idiot hitting me with a club. Lunch boring, pathetic career pack pleading with me to be in their group. Bow and arrow aced it 10 rim on the 25 m. Shower, now that is a different mater they have 24 buttons just for soap! To be honest this game is gonna be easy.

**Okay I can't post on weekdays but I'll try as often as I can. Oh and if character district hasn't been on yet It will most likely be training scores or interviews. I might put the out fits on deviantart if you want. Hey I'll put up a poll. **


	7. Training: SCORES

**I partially lost interest in this story but then I got inspiration! So anyway in this chapter it's the training scores! Please tell me your interview outfit or I will make it up along with your angle based on you're personality, tell me if I'm enterpritating your character right 'cause I'm paranoid.**

**I haven't got the patent saying I own the hunger games so it isn't mine.**

**Mallory Steinman (4)**

"What are you smilin' about?" I ask Jacob whose smirking way to much for someone who's gonna die in a day. "Just how many points I'll beat you by," I scoff at his idiocy, he cant beat me all he wants to do is impress Finnick with his hair. The elevator stops and I march over to Aura and Sara. _What an ass. _I think as they greet me. "What are you going for?" Aura asks me. "Something to beat Jacob," I simply reply. Altala calls us over and instructs us on how the day will work. Starting with district one the girls will go and then the guys and after we finish our session we have to go back to our floor. We sit in the dinning room waiting in anticipation for our turn or at least I do. "Mallory Steinman." A voice calls from a speaker. I walk in and the game makers are sitting there in anticipation for me to do something. I walk towards the throwing knife station and start rapid fire. By the time I'm done, there are about ten knives in the dummy's chest and head. The game makers in the observation box applauded my work. "Now for my next trick..." I mumble to myself as I walk towards the knot tying station and tie the rope in many different fashions until I can go. I get up to the forth floor and lie down on the couch. "How'd you go?" I open my eyes and Finnick is leaning over me. I shrug my shoulders in answer. "Jeeze your no fun," Finnick complains crossing his arms and sitting at the edge of the couch. I laugh and turn on the TV to see their playing replays of the chariot rides. After the program is finished Jacob struts through the door. "How'd you go," Finnick asks emphasising the you. "Pretty damn good," he smirks as he sits down on one of the chairs and puts his feet up on the table. "Feet of the table," Our escort, Ditzy calls at him. Who calls their kid Ditzy, sounds like a district one name. A few hours later Caesar Flickerman's face appears on the television after a show about capitol fashion that made everybody laugh but Ditzy. "Well there are some amazing scores here, I'll be sure to ask the tributes about later. All right let's get down to business, Aura Lear, 9. Glint Acton, 7. Sara Latvia, 10. Jason Lasil, 9," he says some pretty poor scores for district three then me and Jacob both lean forward towards the television. "Mallory Steinman, 10. Jacob Cliff, 10," I hit my head against the back of the couch and Jacob slams his fist against the cushion of the chair. Finnick starts laughing and pats me on the back and ruffles Jacob's hair. "Come on let's eat,"

**Deno Kane (12)**

I wake up and get ready for the day I will find out if I actually stand a chance in this game. I walk out of the room to see our mentor drinking and it's only eight in the morning. "You drunk yet?" I ask him. "No so leave me alone and come back when I am," he gulps his whiskey down and fills it up again. "Why don't you just drink out of the bottle?" Kattel walks into the room ready to go. "Good idea," He chugs the bottle then the glass. "Quick, quick, quick. It's a _very_ big day today!"Effie cheers and enters the room then ushers us out the door. As we arrive everybody is gathering around Altala and Effie's complaining about being late. Altala instructs us that we will be going in district order and girls first so I'll be going last. The first six districts go by and lunch is called. "So what are you going to do?" Kattel asks me. "Probably some sword manipulation, how 'bout you?" "Probably some throwing knives," we sit down and eat in silence. 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 go by until Kattel's name is called. "Good luck," I tell her as she gets up. "Yeah you too," and she walks into the center. I sit and wait nervously for the speaker to call me. "Deno Kane," the noise makes me jump and I get up and walk in. Their all drunk….. Well that's just great isn't it. I need their attention so I yell at them. "Oi!" they all look at me and I feel a little more confident. I walk for the swords but when the game makers complain so I walk faster towards the station. I pick up two swords and start thrashing out my anger. Anger at the capitol, Effie, the game makers and the hunger games. "You may go now," one of the calls out to me. I drop the swords and stomp into the elevator still angry. The elevator stops at floor 7. Huh? The little girl skips in. "I heard there was a garden on the roof," I look at the buttons and notice there's one for the roof. When the elevator stops at my floor I get out and plunk myself down on the couch. Across from me Kattel's stylist, my stylist and Effie are sitting down and comparing their clothes and Kattel walks into the room and it's time for dinner.

**Kadmiium Casper (7)**

"Morning," I cheer as I leap into the dinning room. I'm actually kinda exited to know how I'm gonna do today. "Hey," Johanna and Cygnus say together. I'm all dressed and ready but Cygnus hasn't gotten changed. I picked up a piece of toast and started eating. "You better get changed young man or you'll be going down in your pajamas!" Rita instructed Cygnus. He shrugged and kept eating. Cygnus finishes eating and he gets up to go to his room. "He's lucky that you're still eating," Rita mumbles. To be honest, I'm eating just so I don't get embarrassed and it's yummy. After a while he comes back out and Rita drags Cygnus to the elevator and I follow them. As we arrive at the training center Cyan is pulling me along to our alliance. Altala calls us over and she starts explaining to us what will happen. I will be after the big guy from six and before Cygnus. It takes a long time and my mind wanders to home. The sweet smell of the trees, the pretty birds my abusive parents….. I am brought back by lunch being called. We quietly eat and hurry back to our spots in the line. Before long, "Kadmiium Casper" is being called over the speakers. I shakily walk into the training center and walk to the sling shot station, grab one and some pebbles and climb the ropes hanging from the roof. I sling shot at all the targets and hit them all, most not fatally though. They let me go and I get the elevator up to the 7th floor. I sit with Johanna and she tells me heaps of stuff that is really helpful like because I'm smaller I should stay in the trees in a fight and I should grab a something small from the cornucopia and run. Cygnus joins us soon after and she starts telling us simpler stuff. After a few hours I get really bored so I ask Johanna if there's a spot where I can be alone, she says that the roof is good so I get the elevator and I see the boy from 12. "I heard there was a garden on the roof," I tell him. He gets off at his floor and then it goes to the roof. I walk over to the greenhouse and pull out my token. It's a heart that my sister had carved for me. I remember when she was killed in the bloodbath of her games. A small stain of blood is still there. My eyes fill with tears, I wipe them away as I get back into the elevator.

**Heaven Kirkland (10)**

I wake up in my underclothes and decide it's enough to wear into the kitchen. I walk down the hallway and sit at the table. Everyone's staring at me. I finish and our male mentor is looking at me smirking, I stand up and go to get changed. "Pervert!" I yell down the hallway. I change and the escort person is hurrying Jay into the elevator and quickly does the same with me. We arrive at the training center and Altala tells us that it will be girl, boy, girl, boy. So I will be before Jay but after 9. Time fly's by and lunch is called. We eat and sit back down. "Heaven Kirkland" is called after way too long and I walk into the center. I see targets and I basically jump on them and bite them in the center on all the targets. I hear whispers of "Is it Ebonaria's daughter?" and "It's another Ebonaria!" One of them, the head gamemaker I gather, stood and told me I could go. I did as told and went into the elevator. I got to the 10th floor and turned on the TV I waited till Jay got back then we started to converse about the games and our strategies for a few hours. "Well there are some amazing scores here, I'll be sure to ask the tributes about them later. Alright let's get down to business," Ceaser Flickerman states as he goes through the districts one by one, slowly but surely and then district ten pops up. "Heaven Kirkland, 8," Every body congratulates me. "Jay Lenardson, 7," everybody congratulates him as well, including me. We eat dinner and go to bed. Oh goody tomorrow is the interviews, I better look acceptable.

**Give me your interview clothes please. I couldn't put them up on deviantart I am sooooooooooooo sorry but yeah I hope you liked.**

**IF YOU MISSED THE SCORES!**

**Aura Lear – 9**

**Glint Acton – 12**

**Sara Latvia – 10**

**Jason Lasil – 9**

**Laurel Celeste – 4**

**Blaze Spark – 2**

**Mallory Steinman – 10**

**Jacob Hill – 10**

**Saffiron Caraway – 6**

**Erozel Matter – 5**

**Autumn Verbal – 1**

**Johnny Lightning – 7**

**Kadmiium Casper – 6**

**Cygnus Ertoldia – 7**

**Cyan Clannad – 6**

**Wolfgang Hill – 6**

**Emma Neves – 5**

**Danzo Founder – 4**

**Heaven Kirkland – 8**

**Jay Lenardson – 7**

**Nightingale Dessen – 6**

**Bailey Reynolds – 7**

**Kattel Leapwillow – 7**

**Deno Kane – 8**


	8. INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT

Sorry guys this just isn't working. I'm going to delete this SYOT. But do not fear I will be back soon enough with another one and it will be way better than this one! So please do understand How terribly sorry I am!


End file.
